Secret Matters
by Ravana
Summary: G/V or whatever. Someone overhears a private conversation, then she tells it to another one and this someone tells it to yet another person and then confusion is choreography.
1. Chapter 1

Usual witty Disclaimer: Sue me if you like, but face the wrath of my lawyers.  
  
I know, the idea is not very new, but I tried not to copy from other writers. Some people in this story may behave a little OOC.  
  
Part One  
  
The sun was shining friendly on the roofs of Capsule Corporation. A pair of larks breathed their happy chatter into the clear morning air. The birds were suddenly disturbed when two people came flying at a high speed and landed in the courtyard of the Corporation building. As soon as their feet touched the ground a young blue-haired women came hastily out of the front door to greet the newcomers. "Its Kulillin and his family." She shouted back over her shoulder and then turned towards the visitors. Hands were shaken and shoulders clapped. "Great that you could make it today." The blue-haired girl laughed. "The weather is brilliant. Chichi says, it'll be a perfect day for a family holiday. The kids can't await to get to the beach." One of the newcomers, a tall blonde women who carried a little girl in her arms, raised an eyebrow. "And their fathers?" "Can you believe, C18? They have been in that damned room all morning. They said they would stay there to train. I expected such behavior from Vegeta, but this time Son Goku agrees with him. And normally, he loves those family holidays. So, they won't come with us. They said they will see us later, maybe." "Strange." The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, then she shook her head. "Men!", she added, completely ignoring the disgusted snort of the short man next to her.  
  
After this comment the topic was dropped. Soon the front door opened a second time and two boys ran out. They were followed by another women who was carrying a lot of packages. "I have prepared the lunch boxes.", she said. "Everybody ready?", the blue-haired asked. The blonde lowered her voice. "Before we go, Bulma, I have to wash my hands." "You know were it is.", was the answer. So C18 vanished into the building.  
  
On her way back to the others she went along a big hallway. There she passed a door which had the letters 'GR' on it. What she heard when she moved along, brought her feet to an abrupt halt. She stood there stunned and listened to two voices coming from behind that door.  
  
"Owwiiie, that hurt. Not so hard, Vegeta," a very familiar male voice said. "you have to be more gentle." Vegeta's answer raised C18's hair. "I try to be gentle. It is just, I'm doing this for the first time, you know." The other man sounded annoyed. "Do you think what you are doing is romantic, Vegeta?" The woman outside paled. Vegeta sounded offended. "Why do we have to be romantic anyway, Kakarott? Why can't we just get over with it? Why do we have to do all this shit about softness and so on?" "Its not as if I wanted this in the first place. It was your idea. You came to me, to... assist you, remember?"  
  
Before she could listen to any more statements from the inside, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Darling, where are you?" Her husband moved around the corner. "We are waiting for you." Still shocked from the conversation, she had just overheard, she followed him quickly. Shortly after, when they were out of earshot from that certain room, she stopped him. "Krillin, I know why Vegeta and Goku won't come along with us." He looked at her curiously. She told him the news. He was as shocked as she had been just a minute before. "I can't believe they are doing this -and, and ... in Bulma's House. You must be mistaken." She repeated the conversation word by word. "Still, I can't believe it. There must be a logical explanation, I'm sure." At this moment the couple heard the door of the gravity chamber open and Son Goku came out, face still turned to someone inside the room. "If you wanna have me doing anything like this again, Vegeta, you have to follow my advice. But since we started this whole affair, you behaved like a stubborn child-" Goku stopped all of a sudden when he realized that they were watched by C18 and Krillin. His mouth dropped open and his hand moved behind his head. When the tirade broke of, Vegeta came out to see what had caused Son Goku to stop in mid-sentence. Both man stood in the hallway with very similar expressions on their faces. They looked like children who had been found with their hands in the cookie-jar. The whole group seemed paralyzed for a short moment. Son Goku was the first to react. He persuaded his lips to form a bright smile. "Hi, guys. What are you doing over here?" "What are YOU two doing over here?", 18 exclaimed in return. Both man exchanged secretive glances. "Training." was all Vegeta said. "Yes, we were training. We were experimenting with a new ... err, fusion technique." 18 choked hard and Krillin burst into a cough. Bulma chose this moment to step into the hallway. "Guys where are you? The kids are waiting." With that, she turned. Kurilin smiled uncertain at the Saiyans. "We have to go now. We'll see us later, right?" "Yeah, later." Goku nodded while Vegeta tried to kill them with his glance.  
  
Kurilin and his wife turned and left the Corporation building.  
  
The whole day they whispered about the weird meeting when they were sure no one would overhear them. The couple discussed how to deal best with the whole terrible incident. At the end of the day on the flight home Kurilin was sure he couldn't bear this secret any longer. It was absolutely out of question to tell it to Bulma or Chichi right now. Still they had to learn the horrible truth someday. Someone had to tell them. Someone who was reasonable, friendly and faithful. Someone the women liked. A close friend, like... "Hey, I have to see Yamcha. Don't wait for me, darling. It could get late."  
  
18 didn't disagree, so he turned around and flew into another direction, while she headed back to Kame house.  
  
Yamcha had been preparing dinner, when Kurilin had stormed into his kitchen and told him the news. Afterwards, they were sitting on the couch and went through the details. If it wasn't for Krillin, Yamcha would thought of it as a sick joke of 18. But was the idea so unimaginable?  
  
"It is probably natural for them to do so.", Yamcha pondered, "I mean, they are the last survivors of their race. They are the strongest beings on this planet. That designs them to be partners, somehow. And besides, I always expected this rivalry between them to have underlying reasons. Subconscious affection or something like that, maybe." "You think Vegeta has been in love with Goku all those years? That goes a bit to far, don't you think?" "I don't want to say they have been in love the whole time. But the Vegeta may have felt some attraction for Goku. The best way to hide such feelings, is to act aggressive and unfriendly, especially for someone like him with that lack of social experience. And Goku? I'm not quite sure if he really loves Chichi, we both know that he married her only because she practically dragged him to the church. And remember, they are not human. It could be a Saiyan thing." "So, you assume...?" "I don't assume anything, Krillin. What you have heard could have a totally harmless explanation, but I say everything is possible when those two are concerned. And by the way, this talking about 'fusion techniques' sounds really weird." Finally the friends decided that it would be best to wait for Goku and Vegeta to make up their minds, and maybe tell their wives themselves, or for the situation to solve itself in another way.  
  
Life went on as usual till 3 days before Midsummer's eve. On that special date, Bulma's father celebrated his 60 birthday. A huge party was planned. The high society of the City was invited and many of the corporation's employees. The Brief's anniversary had been discussed in public as the greatest social event of the year. Unfortunately for the Zgang, this social acme involved Bulma's friends helping with the preparations. By now, the Corporation grounds looked like a huge building site. Pavilions had to be erected, fireworks installed, chairs and tables had to be placed and decorations put into place. Everybody was engaged in the work from morning till nightfall.  
  
Then the shoe dropped. Yamcha was helping to unload a transport vehicle, when he saw Vegeta and Goku sneaking away from the rest of them. Nobody seemed to notice. They wouldn't dare. Not now, not here. He argued for a short moment whether he should follow them. Even supposed adulterers had a right for privacy. At last, Yamcha's curiosity got the best of him and he followed the pair. Soon after, he spied them sitting in one of the half erected Pavilions in the park. He stayed in the shadow of a near bush not daring to face them. The Saiyans talked about a secret meeting in the evening. Son Goku tried to persuade Vegeta to keep the appointment. From his position, Yamcha couldn't understand them clearly, the sound of their voices mingled with the noise of the party preparations. Suddenly, Vegeta stood. "I can't do this any longer, Kakkarot. This is ridiculous! It is absolutely weird." Now Son Goku was standing too. "Vegeta, it is not my fault. You were the one who talked me into it." Vegeta growled in frustration. Son Goku's face warmed. "We won't have to keep it secret much longer. Hold on for a short while. Think of Bulma, what would she say, if she knew? Now, that we have begun, we have to get it through somehow. You know, you still have me for comfort- " Goku raised his hand to pat Vegeta's shoulder. The other Saiyan recoiled. "Don't touch me right now, Kakkarot, you've touched me already to often in the last weeks." with that Vegeta stormed out of the Pavilion and left the scene. Goku sighed and went back to the others, leaving a totally stunned Yamcha. In contrast to what he had said to Kurilin, Yamcha had only half believed this tale. Seeing that it was true was very much of a shock for the warrior. He turned around, deep in thought, and so it was no wonder he jumped back when he bumped into someone. Someone who stood only a few inches behind him. That person was big, green and had pointed ears. "Piccolo, what are you doing here?" "I'm watching you watching them." Yamcha blushed. "I, I didn't want to eavesdrop. I just came here by chance." "So, you followed them by Chance, huh? And you hid here the whole time for nothing?" "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough." "Ahh, Piccolo, it's not what you think. Its just, that whole freaky situation." Piccolo raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation to come. "Its about something C18 heard a few weeks ago..." He told the story to the Namek. Piccolo just shrugged. "You must be kidding. They have families." Yamcha got angry. "Look Piccolo, its not that you are an expert in love affairs. Why else should they meet in secret?" Piccolo shook is head but something stopped him cold. "Wait. You may be right. They were talking about meeting this evening. Vegeta said his wife mustn't know or he would kill himself. And then he said that he wished he never had married and that they would not be in this situation if they were singles." Yamcha nodded triumphantly. "You see, its serious. "Don't tell around that I've told you this, Piccolo. Originally it should stay a secret between 18, Krillin and me." "Why should I tell anybody about messy human love matters?"  
  
Everybody went back to work. But then, things became more complicated. Bulma had the feeling that some of her friends were hiding something. She observed Kurilin and Yamcha whispering. Then she saw Krillin running to 18 and then whispering with her, while at the same time Yamcha exchanged meaningful glances with Piccolo. When she went into the direction of Kurilin and his wife they stopped their conversation and Krillin looked slightly embarrassed. That was the day. In the evening things got worse still. The Zgang was sitting around the dinner table. Bulma realized that Yamcha and the couple stared at her and Vegeta when they thought she wouldn't notice. It made her crazy that she couldn't figure out why. 'Something is not right. Could it be my clothes, or my hairstyle? Or maybe they are angry with me for some reason. Is it because I asked them to help us with this? Do they think that I just want them to work for me? Do my friends think that bad of me? And what about Vegeta? Is he in on it, too?? Did he just stare at 18? Oh my god, should they be attracted to each other?' As soon as Vegeta had finished his meal, he stood up. "Where are you going?" his wife asked almost panically. "Training." was all he answered before he left the room. Not quite a minute later, Goku rose too. "Sorry, Bulma, I've got something important to do. Your food was great. Bye." And then Goku was gone. Could it be that 18 and her husband were getting nervous by now? They whispered again and then 18 exclaimed: "We are sorry too, but I just remembered I forgot some, uh, tools in the park. We have to find them." "It is dark by now, we could also get them tomorrow." Bulma answered. "No, no, we look for them NOW." 18 had addressed Krillin with the final 'NOW'. He jumped from his chair. They both hurried out of the dining room. "Wait, I'll help you." Yamcha shouted and followed them. "This is going to get interesting.", was all Piccolo had to say, before he made his way out of the room. The rest sat there dumbfounded. Dinner seemed to be over. The others excused themselves and left a devastated Bulma. Goku's wife was the only one keping her company. "Fine!", Chichi said. "And who is going to wash the dishes? You and me, as always." The two women began to clean the dinner table. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
  
"Where are they?" 18 whispered to her husband. The couple stood in the darkness of the nightly park. "They may have gone to that Pavilion, Yamcha saw them earlier that day. Let's look for them there." His whisper was as soft as hers. Carefully they sneaked trough the bushes. When they reached the special location they found it serene and empty. "They are not here" Krillin stated. "They probably have another place for their 'meeting'. Its possible they suspect something. Did you notice how Vegeta stared at us during dinner? Maybe he knows that we know..." "So we won't find them; they could have gone anywhere." "Shit." Krillin laid his arm around his wife's slim waist. "Its surely a beautiful summer night. We could sit down in here for a while and enjoy the cool breeze." "Is this all you want to enjoy, honey?" she asked him coyly. "I have something in mind..."  
  
Yamcha and Piccolo made their way through the park. "This is absolutely idiotic." Piccolo said. "We stalk through the darkness only because you suspect Goku and Vegeta to have a 'thing' going on." "Shhh, we're near the spot." Piccolo listened into the night. He heard the sound of kissing and the soft rustle of clothing. "Do you hear that, Yamcha?" "Yes." They heard a faint snicker and a voice whispering. "I love you. You are my life. I'm so glad to have you with me." The utterance was followed by another kissing sound.  
  
Yamcha facevaulted. Suddenly, he felt himself dragged backwards. "Whatever they are doing, it is not our part to eavesdrop." Piccolo stated.  
  
Yamcha hung his head. "Poor Bulma, this will destroy her. How can that idiot Vegeta break her heart like this? And with her best friend. This is sick. I hoped it was all a misunderstanding. But now? Who will tell the wives?" Piccolo and Yamcha made their way back to the corporation building.  
  
It was late at night, when the prince of Saiyans joined his wife in bed. She turned to face him. Her voice told him that she hadn't slept till now. "Vegeta, is everything o.k. with you?" She sounded a bit nervous. "I'm fine.", he responded in his usual rough tone. After a short pause, he added. "Why are you asking?" She sighed. "I have the feeling there are things going on I don't know anything about. My friends behave weird and besides I haven't seen you around very often in the last weeks." "Your friends are weird." he said, ignoring the latter part of her utterance. For him, the conversation was finished. He rolled over and slept. She stared to the ceiling, wondering what this all meant.  
  
The next morning came and with it still more complications.  
  
The trouble started after breakfast. Bulma had asked Vegeta to help her bringing in tons of bottles with party drinks, and he refused, saying he had better things to do. They were arguing as always. Then, Bulma made a fatal mistake. She said: "Vegeta, if you won't help me with the drinks, don't expect me to reserve you a place on the dinner table tonight." He lost his temper. "Don't mess with me, woman. You can prepare food for hundreds of those stupid humans and then you're telling me you are not able to keep your husband fed? If you can't make me dinner, then don't expect me to attend that crazy party of yours." "You didn't like the party anyway. Everything you've done the last days was to avoid anything that looked like work." Lost in her anger, she didn't really notice that she was screeching on top of her lungs. "You are damn right. I don't care for your silly, annoying projects." That comment hit her. "Silly? Annoying? You are never interested in anything I do. If you think I'm annoying, you can leave every time you want." Now, he was shouting, too. "Don't get me any ideas, woman!" "If you are troubled by my presence, then go to live with your Goku- Darling, you cling to him all the time anyway." The Saiyan fumed. "As you wish," was all he said before he flew out of the open window. As soon as he was gone, Bulma calmed down. She knew their arguments. He would come back. It must have been the stress of the last days that had caused them to quarrel like this. But somehow she had the feeling that he was really angry this time. 'Well', she told herself, 'He will get hungry and tonight he will be back.' And then the preparations occupied her. It was a busy day.  
  
While they were working on the last decorations, Yamcha discussed with Piccolo what he should do about the fatal incident they had witnessed the night before. To late he realized that they had spoken a little bit too loud and that Videl was standing in the doorway, her mouth hanging open. She demanded to know what was going on. Yamcha had no choice but to tell her the whole story and bade her to keep silent about it. She was as disgusted as he that her boyfriend's father was having an affair. "Gohan will be devastated, if he hears about this. We mustn't tell him. He adores Goku. It would break him." So they agreed.  
  
Finally, it was dinner time. Everybody was there, except one of them. Vegeata's seat was empty. And Bulma seemed upset. After the first two questions where her husband was, she stood up: "I don't know and I don't care. Eat your food and stop bothering me!" After that not a single word was spoken. Everybody stared on his plate and kept his head low. Nobody dared to face Bulma's temper. Their momentary reaction in connection with the strange behavior of the last two days was more than Bulma could bear. Suddenly everybody's ears rang. "What is wrong with you guys? Tell me? Can't you even keep a normal dinner conversation? Am I asking for to much, if I want you to behave just normal? If you don't feel like being social than you can leave! EVERYBODY!" The Z gang obeyed the order all to gladly and a few seconds later Bulma was alone. She sagged back on her chair. Now, that only silence surrounded her with everybody gone and everything done, she body relaxed. Over the day her mind had been focussed on the work. Finally, the preparation stress and that unsettled argument with Vegeta in the morning demanded tribute. Bulma only realized that she was crying, when something wet dropped on her hand. Now, that the tears had begun to flow freely, she couldn't hold them back any longer. However, she was glad to be alone, she didn't want anybody to see her like this. Her wishes should not be granted. Suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Videl sat down in a chair next to her, handing her an handkerchief. "What's wrong, Bulma?" She asked. That did it. In an instant Bulma clung to Videl's shirt, sobbing. She was muttering something unintelligible. The few things Videl could understand were: "Vegeta", "left me" and "going to live with Goku." 'Oh my god, he has told her. That's why she was so upset. It must be incredible hard for her. Poor Bulma.' Videls female instincts for comforting a heartbroken friend were awakened. She put her arms around Bulma. "I know how terrible this must be for you. I couldn't believe it when Yamcha told me. But you must accept it somehow. Surely, it's not your fault, that Vegeta has fallen in love with Goku." "HE HAS WHAT??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three  
  
Tell me, girl, what did you mean with that?" 

Videl was completely surprised. 

"Err, didn't Vegeta tell you? You said he was going to live with Goku. I, I thought you knew..." 

"When I said he should go living with Goku, I was not serious. And he knows it. Why do you think he has fallen in love with him?" 

"Uhhh, nothing, really, I just talk to much." 

Videl rose and headed for the door. However, Bulma was faster and blocked the way out. 

"No way to leave now, girl. Explain yourself!" Satan's daughter made a few steps backwards. 

She wasn't sure if she should give away the whole story to the obviously angry woman in front of her. 'Well, I guess someone has to tell her this mess.' 

"They were spotted kissing in the park yesterday. Piccolo and Yamcha told me so. And as far as I know it, C18 and Krillin overheard a conversation between Goku and Vegeta when they were discussing their affair a couple of weeks ago." 

"That explains their freaky behavior. I can't believe that tale. But I will find out the truth right now." 

Bulma turned around and opened the door. She paused for a moment. "Oh, and if this is just a sick joke you guys will be in trouble, I promise."  
  
The next minute a terrible sound echoed through the halls of Capsule corporation. "SON GOKU! COME TO ME AT ONCE!"  
  
She found him sitting with Chichi in one of the many living rooms at Capsule. Bulma grabbed Goku's wrist and dragged him with her into the near kitchen. 

"We have to talk. Now!" 

Son Goku was surprised. But he was sure wha ever it was she had to tell him, he would get to know it immediately. And so it happened. As soon as they were alone Bulma confronted him with Videl's tale. 

"I would ask Vegeta, if he was here", she concluded, "but because he isn't, I ask you. Where did they get that story from?" 

The Saiyan was confused. 

"Gee, me and Vegeta? Who could think of that?" 

"Our friends can, it seems." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I was told you two were making out in the park yesterday evening." 

"Oh no, that can't be. We weren't in the park in the evening, we haven't even been here at Capsule. We were at-", he stopped. 

"Well?" 

"I can't tell you, Bulma, its a secret. Vegeta bade me not to tell anybody, especially not you." 

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and looked straight into Goku's eyes. 

"No more secrets from me anymore, got that, monkeyboy?" Goku looked pleadingly at her. 

"Please, I mustn't tell anybody, but its harmless, its absolutely not what they think." 

"What is it? If my husband is involved I have a right to know." 

At that moment the kitchen door opened and Vegeta came in. Angry as usual. 

"Women, did you prepare my meal or not? Hey, what is he doing over there?" 

"Vegeta, you chose just the perfect moment to show up here, there is pretty much left over from that dinner you didn't attend. But before I let you at it, you will answer me some questions." 

Goku her gave her much credit. This girl was pretty bold, if she dared to place herself between a hungry Saiyan and his food. For a moment Vegeta looked as if he was to blow them up, but then he just asked: 

"What do you want?" 

"What have you and Goku been doing during the last weeks, when you told me you were training. And where have you been yesterday evening?" 

They fought for at least half an our. Bulma was ranting and Vegeta was sulking, but in the end he gave in and told her what they had been doing. When she heard what it was, she embraced him tightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Oh Vegeta, you have done that for me? Sorry, I misjudged you. You really care for my projects. And you care for me." 

He was much embarrassed. 

"Surely I care for you. You are my wife. But, don't think of mentioning that ever again." 

In the end, the prince of Saiyans demanded to know how she had realized what was going on. She explained the whole thing. Vegeta fumed. 

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. First I'll kill Krillin and that bitchy wife of his, and then I'll kill Yamcha and that damn Namek and when I'm through with them even Shen Long will have difficulties to put them back together again. And if he does I'll start the whole thing anew." 

He was about to bring his plan into reality, when Bulma held him back. 

"Wait, Vegeta, I've got a better idea. It's even more sadistic." 

That comment made him hesitate. 

"O.K, Goku, we'll need you too." she said. 

When she told them her idea, all three grinned as evilly as no villain in DBZ could have ever done.  
  
When they were alone Bulma wanted to show her husband how much she appreciated what he had done. He didn't want her to talk about the whole affair but she had other options in mind. Non - verbal options. Vegeta's reaction to her attempts was as affirmative as could be. Later, when she lay cuddled up in his arms and they both were about to fall asleep, she couldn't suppress the overwhelming urge to vocalize a certain nasty bothering thought. 

"Why did you stare at C18 yesterday?" 

Vegeta knew in an instant that there was no way to escape her suspicious investigation. He sighed. 

"I didn't 'stare' at her. I just tried to find out, why she and her spouse were looking at us constantly." 

He also knew, the next question was inevitable. 

"What do you think of her?" 

"Woman, I know that kind of question. Whatever I say will be wrong. If I say something bad about her, you will side with her because she is your friend. If I speak well of her, you will think I'm interested in her. Either way, we will discuss that topic the whole night." 

She grinned. He knew her as well as she knew him. 

"I won't side with her, I promise." 

"Well then: she is a jerk. I hate her." 

Bulma's grin broadened. 

"She broke your arm." "She won't get a chance to do it again. Enough of this foolish talk. If this is the only way I can get you to stop it..." 

He pressed his lips on hers. Nothing was spoken after that. They focused on other means of communication.  
  
Early the next morning a very tired Bulma made her way through the big house. She met Goku's wife in a hallway. Chichi looked as tired as she was. 

"Good morning Chichi, did you sleep well?" 

Chichi smiled. 

"Goku didn't let me get much sleep tonight. He said he wanted to ensure that we belong together. But you look like you and Vegeta were doing pretty much the same." 

Bulma returned the smile. 

"Well, I'm beginning to see the good sides of that story. Did Goku tell you everything?" 

"Yes." 

"Come on, Chichi", Bulma said enthusiastically, "Lets make breakfast for the hungry beasts and then we'll get in shape for the evening."  
  
Finally the evening arrived. Today, the grounds of Capsule Corporation breathed the air of royalty. The Park and the interior of the house were decorated with a multitude of exotic and expensive flowers. Orchids, lilies and roses spread their sweet smell. Hundreds of lustres and chandeliers bathed the scene in a shining brilliant light. However, the guests were no less dressed up then the place itself. The men wore expensive suits and the ladies even more expensive robes. After the obligatory speeches and congratulations had taken place, the orchestra began to play and the buffet was opened. The food was by no means less exclusive than the surroundings. Those who were not hungry or weren't allowed to eat ("Goku, you had your meal already!") were dancing. 

Bulma and her husband were the first to move elegantly to the music. 

"I'm so glad you took that dancing lessons. And Goku, too." she whispered sending a short glance to the other Saiyan who obviously enjoyed dancing with his wife. "I still can't believe you two practiced all the time." 

Vegeta scowled. 

"Women, I told you not to mention it ever again." 

Bulma wanted to keep him in a good mood and stopped the teasing.  
  
The evening was successful. The Briefs were told an infinite number of times that this had been the best party ever. The last guests were greeted by the first rays of the morning sun on their way home. Finally, the Briefs and the Zgang were alone. They succumbed to that typical lazy after-party atmosphere. Half-asleep people were emptying their last drinks. Nobody spoke. It was in this moment of tired silence when Vegeta said to his wife in a perfect conversational tone: 

"By the way, I'm leaving you. I can't take living with you any longer. I will start a new life with Kakkarot." 

All heads in the room snapped up. 

"WHAT", Bulma screamed in total shock. He spoke a little louder stressing every single word. 

"I! Said! I! Will! Dump! You! For! Kakkarot!" 

"Sorry Bulma, sorry Chichi." 

Goku went up to the Saiyan prince put his arm around his shoulders. 

"We fancy each other. I only wished there was a better way to tell you." 

C18 pressed Krillin's arm as if she was to break it without even knowing it. She stared at the Saiyans dumfounded. Krillin was so stunned, he didn't even realize what C18 was doing to his limb. Yamcha's eyes were about to pop out of his head. Videl looked as if she was about to faint. And Piccolo raised an eyebrow. Their shock became even greater when Son Goku kneeled before Vegeta and exclaimed. 

"Vegeta, now that we have it out in the open, I can ask you to marry me. Will you be my Prince and faithful husband for the rest of our lives?" 

Vegeta took Goku's hands and pressed them firmly. 

"I've waited so long for this. If you want me, I will gladly marry you." Videl fainted and fell right into the arms of her boyfriend. Yamchu looked as if he was about to suffer from a hart attack. Krillin sagged onto the floor. C18 started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Son Goku faced his eldest son. 

"Gohan, will you be our witness? It would mean so much to me." 

Videl opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend nodding enthusiastically. 

"I would be honored to be your witness. I think you and Vegeta will make a fine couple." 

Videl fainted a second time. The others stared at Gohan. Only C18 managed to choke out a few words. 

"But ... your mother. Chichi, what do you say about that." 

Chichi scratched the back of her head. 

"I think it wouldn't be so bad at all. In fact, he is hardly anymore at home by now. It wouldn't make that much of a difference. And besides, I won't have to do so much housework anymore. All that cooking, you know?" 

C 18 couldn't believe what she heard. She turned to Vegetas wife. 

"Bulma?" 

Bulma just shrugged. 

"I agree with Chichi. I will have more time for my experiments. And if they want to live here, they will have to pay me a nice rent." 

With that comment, Goku couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He looked at Vegeta who seemed to have the same problems and then studied the pale faces of his friends. When Chichi started to giggle, he fell in. Suddenly everybody except the ones in-the-know was laughing heartily. Piccolo raised his second eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Humans." Still giggling, Bulma turned to someone behind her. 

"Oolong, did you get the photos?" 

The shapechanger ran up to her and handed her a camera. 

"I got everyone really big." 

"I never thought I would ever say this, but you are great." 

She took the camera. Vegeta scolded the others. 

"Is this what you wanted, you damn perverts? Did it make you happy?" 

Krillin collected the last shreds of his countenance. 

"This was all a joke?" 

Goku answered him. 

"We wanted to show you how absurd your idea was. Vegeta and I never had, never have and never will have an affair. It took us long enough to become something like friends. But there is no way we would ever be more than that. Am I right, Vegeta?" 

"Of course you are right. The mere thought makes me sick." 

"Besides we're happy married." Goku said. 

The other Saiyan added: 

"Most of the time." 

Goku grinned at them all. 

"That should teach you a lesson. Now, lets do the last dance of the night and then we'll finish."  
  
So it came that the orchestra played a last song and all the happy couples danced to the tune.  
  
"Vegeta, will you help me to clean up the house tomorrow?" Bulma said. 

"No way, I have to train." He stated. 

She started scolding him and he sulked.  
  
"Chichi, did I ever tell you how glad I am that you are with me?" 

"No matter how far you will ever go, Goku, and how long you will be away, there will always be a warm meal waiting for you at home."  
  
"I'm so glad we were mistaken, Krillin and that this stupidity is over now." 

"I know what you mean, beloved, I like things pretty much the way they are."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl a little apprehensive. 

"Are you all right? I mean, you fainted. Are you feeling well now?" 

She smiled. 

"Yes I do. I'm happy that our families are normal. I mean as normal as they can be." 

"Yes, and this absurd stuff about men falling in love is finally over." 

"I don't think the idea to be so absurd after all." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, Gohan, from time to time I notice that freaky Namek looking at you intensively."


End file.
